The Witch's Letter
by Fuuka Yamano
Summary: Based on the song Witch Hunt by Luka, Gakupo, Rin, Len and Miku. After escaping from the villagers who all tried to burn her, she sent the prince she loved a letter.
1. Chapter 1

THE WITCH'S LETTER

It was just warm at first. But the warmth later becomes a burn. It becomes pain. Big flames surrounded me. It looked like I had no chance of escape.

My love was like these flames. It is warm and comforting at first, but then it "betrays" you, and it burns you, give you nothing but pain.

But this is my fate. It has always been. A witch like me are not supposed to love, especially not when it's the prince that I love.

Even when I loved you, I really loved you...

It started when I was all alone, sitting in the rain, cold, hungry. I had nothing but a ripped dress on me, and my long, pink hair had become badly damaged from fire. After having escaped from yet another crowd of angry people wanting to kill me because of my witchcraft, I came here. I had nothing, I knew nobody. Then you came. You stood above me, staring at me kindly with those bright, purple eyes that were in the exact same color as your long hair. You smiled at me, and reached your hand, without knowing who I really was.

You let me stay at your palace, so I wouldn't have to stay out on the streets, without roof or food. I stayed for a long time, I got to know you. And as I got to know you better, I slowly but surely...

Fell in love. And you did too.

We were madly in love with eachother. It was true love. We promised each other that we would always be together. I was so in love with him that I forgot I was a witch.

I barely practiced my witchcraft, I nearly forgot most of it. It would go months before I remembered what I would usually do.

Then I one day, after having been with you for years, decided to forget my past as a witch. The things I had made as a witch, I wanted to trow them all away. I wanted to take everything away. Then she saw me. The pretty priest that everyone loved. She saw me take out all of my things that I had hidden, that I now wanted to take away.

She looked at me, like she couldn't believe that it was me, that I was a witch. But that look quickly dissapeared, and she looked at me with an angry look, yelling "WITCH".

People heard about it quickly, and I tried explaining, but they didn't listen. They surrounded me, and then I saw you stand in the back. I tried yelling your name, but you didn't believe me either. You, like everyone else would rather believe the pretty, teal haired priest who wouldn't listen to me, instead of listening to the one who truly loved you, though they all said our love was only witchcraft.

You walked closer, and I thought you were going to believe me, trust me. But you suddenly dissapeared. I thought you had escaped the scene, but instead, you stood behind me, and cut of my hair.

The hair you said was so beautiful, and that it would be so pretty if I grew it long. I was happy when you said that, so I grew it out long.

But because I was a witch, you thought it all was fake. You cut my hair, as if you wanted to cut our bond away.

Then they tied me up to this cross, putting it on fire. I didn't run away, I was sure you would save me.

But you didn't. The only thing you did was take the hair you held in your hand, and trow it at the fire surrounding me, like you were saying "now there's nothing left of our bond".

I was hurt. My love for you was true. It wasn't witchcraft. I never used witchcraft on you.I really loved you. But now everything's gone.

"Was it really true that you love me, 'prince'?! What happened to our promise!?"

Those were the last words I said to you, before I muttered the only spell I could remember, and I got wings and flew off.

I will never forget you, Gakupo, and I will always love you, even after that betrayal.

I will never forget the way you looked at me before you heard about me being a witch. Please, remember that. I am more than a witch.

Sincerely, your Luka.


	2. The Prince

THE WITCH'S LETTER

THE PRINCE

"I will never forget you, Gakupo"

Those words...

"Even after that betrayal."

Those words had haunted me. Ever since I found that letter, and read it over and over again, those words have haunted me. Every word from that letter haunted me. Everything that happened between us haunted me.

She haunted me.

Even though she's a witch, I can't get her out of my mind, I can't help but miss her.

Is it wrong for me to miss her? She's a witch, hated by everyone, sure that she had betrayed them all. But wasn't it us who betrayed her?

She hadn't done anything to hurt anyone. She tried to be friends with everyone. She tried to get rid of every witchcraft related thing she had so she could put her past as a witch behind her. But no one would listen

Not even me, her beloved. I just ran away from my own feelings after hearing she was the witch. I even tried to erase her from my heart, and tried to push her away. I wanted it all to dissapear.

All of our memories, I wanted it to dissapear, but now I can't help but long for them.

I can't help but long for her. Her long, soft, pink hair, her dazzling, sky blue eyes, her soft, comforting smile. Her ability to always cheer me up, no matter how depressed I was. There wasn't a time that I would look at her without smiling or get completely captured by her once again. Until that day. The day when Priest Miku saw her trying to get rid of the witch in her, but Priest Miku wouldn't listen and announced that she had found a witch - Luka.

The day we tied her up, testing to be sure if she was a witch or not by doing the fire test. The same day I cut of her hair, as if I was announcing that there was nothing between us anymore. The same day she flew off, and dissapeared from our town.

Everybody tried to erase her from everyone's memories. Nobody ever mentioned her again, as if she never existed. But for me she will never dissapear. The memories I have of Luka and me is the most important thing for me right now.

Like how we always ran away from the palace every time I had to do my duties as a prince, and we went to the place that became our secret.

Whenever I was pissed because of my dad, you were always there to cheer me up, and you never failed at that.

When we went to our secret place after having been together one year, and I told you how much I loved you, and promised you that we would always be together. I can never forget the smile you had then, and for the rest of that day.

I wish it all could happen again, but then, I would treasure you forever. I wouldn't just lie to myself, escape and hurt you. I would keep my promise. If only I knew were you were.

I love you, Luka.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

I can't count how many times I've read that letter. She still haunts me. But I don't want to forget, I want to find her, and tell her what I feel. And most importantly, I want to apologize. Even though my apology wouldn't be nearly eanough to make up for what I've done to her.

I want to make everything better. I want to be with her once again, if she would want me back.

I want to see her smile. I want to make her smile. I want to cheer her up, like she did with me.

I want to find her. I'm going to do everything I can to search for her.

I have no idea where she could be, but I'm not going to give up. I'll search every place we've been, I won't give up before I find her.

First, I'll go to our most special place.

It's our secret place, hidden deep in the forest, just when you would think you're lost. You just go deeper inside, then it seems like you have reached a dead end. Through a hidden opening at the dead end, there it is.

A small lake surrounded by the greenest grass, beautiful flowers, the one special tree we always sat under. And most importantly, Luka.

Wait, Luka? Was I seeing things?

Right in front of me, right by the water, a familiar figure stood. In a sligthly ripped white dress, pink hair reaching her shoulders.

"Luka?" I said, confused. Was I seeing things?

Then she turned around, smiling, the sweet, comforting Luka smile that I had missed so much.

Then she talked

"I've been waiting, Gakupo."

AN: I'm probably going to end it here, I have no more ideas for this. I guess you'll have to figure ot what happens next by yourself.

Oh, and everything in here is mostly made up by me. The only connection this has with the song is mostly the witch and prince thing. This chapter don't have much taken from the song.


	3. Not a new chapter

The Witch's letter - not a new chapter.

I don't know if I need to do this, or if it's stupid, but I really wanted to thank everyone who has favorited and reviwed The Witch's Letter. It means so much to me! I had no idea so many people were going to review and favorite it. Thank you, really.

I'm sorry, but I don't think I'll be making a sequel. It sounds fun, so maybe one day, but at least not before I finish my other fanfic. And I don't have many ideas for a sequel either.

I'm not sure how many of you are actually going to see this, but I just wanted to say thanks. I know this is nothing big for many other people here, but for me it is special. It is my first fanfic after all. Seeing that there are people who likes my writing makes me want to improve it, both my writing and my english, even though it's just one of many hobbies.

Thank you for your support. And if anyone sees and reads this, thank you for caring.


End file.
